heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Duck
Kenny Jr., also known as 'Duck", is a original character that appears in The Walking Dead: Video Game. Duck isn't very smart but makes that up with enthusiasm. Involvement The Walking Dead Video Game "A New Day" Duck is seen staying on Hershel Greene's farm with his parents, Kenny and Katjaa. Two new survivors, Clementine and Lee Everett, joins them there. He accidently drives over Shawn Greene's leg with a tractor. Duck is then grabbed by a walker while two other walkers tries to devour Shawn. Lee must help one of them: Help Duck Lee helps Kenny to get Duck away from the walker. They managed to save Duck, but gets Shawn killed and making Hershel angry. Hershel blames them for his son's death and kicks them off the farm. Save Shawn Lee tries to get Shawn's leg out of the tractor's wheel to save him. Kenny runs over to Duck and frees him from the walker while the other walkers starts to bite Shawn. Hershel makes it in time and kills the walkers. Shawn will then tell his father about Lee's choice. Hershel won't be mad at Lee, but he will get very hostile towrads Kenny. Help Neither Bothe Kenny and Hershel's relationship towards Lee starts to break down. Regardless, Hershel kicks the family, Lee and Clementine off the farm. After reaching Macon, Duck nearly gets bitten, but is saved by Carley. The two group will then argue about Duck being bit or not. Kenny, Katjaa and Lee (Determinant) defends him against Larry's accusations. Later, Duck escapes with the group and stays at the Travelier Motel. "Starved For Help" After Ben Paul and his freind arrives at the motel, Duck and Clementine are seen drawing pictures. He is later seen on a swing, which his father is pushing him on. Right before dinner, Duck is seen with his mother and Clementine to pet the cow. After Lee finds out that the food that the group will eat is Mark's legs. When Lee confronts them, Duck ignores Lee and continues to eat Mark's legs until his mom takes it away. After Brenda confesses that she and her sons are cannibals, Duck exclaims that he doesn't feel good. Duck is used as a hostage against Lee, Kenny and Katjaa. Doug or Carley distracts Andy St.John and Duck escapes. Duck and the rest of the group watches how Lee beats Andy up. While walking through the forest, Duck tells his father that he hears something. Duck agrees with his father to loot the car full of food. "Long Road Ahead" Duck helps Lee to investigate missing supplies, even if Lee refuses. Along with the group, Duck is also being held hostage by bandits. Duck then hides with his mother and Clementine from the bandits and walkers. While the group is in the R.V., Kenny and Katjaa reveals that Duck got bit during the raid at the motel. Eventually, Duck is taken into the forest by his parent to prevent him from reanimating and letting Clementine see. Duck sits still while his mother commits suicide. Lee and Kenny must decide what to do with Duck: Lee Shoots Duck Lee tells Kenny that no parent needs to shoot their own child, so Lee kills Duck before he can reanimate. Kenny Shoots Duck Lee convinces Kenny to kill his son and prevent him from becoming one of the walkers. Left to reanimate Neither Lee or Kenny can shoot Duck, forcing them to leave Duck in the woods to reanimate. "Around Every Courner" Duck gets mentioned a few times by Ben, Kenny, Clementine and Lee. "No Time Left" Duck gets mentioned by Kenny while searching for Clementine. The Walking Dead: Season Two "All That Reamains" A eleven year-old Clementine sees a picture of a duck, reminding her of Duck's death. This still upsets her. Clementine also has a drawing of Duck and his family. "A House Divided" Duck gets mentioned by Kenny while talking to Clementine about the past. "In Harm's Way" Kenny mentions Duck right before the go to bed. "Amid The Ruins" Duck gets mentioned alongside Katjaa and Sarita when Kenny talks to Clementine inside a tent. "No Going Back" Duck is heavily mentioned during a conversation between Kenny and Clementine at the power station. Kenny will confess that he didn't raise Duck like he should have, and that he would do anything for one more second with him and Katjaa. Duck also briefly appears during the dream sequence after Clementine has been shot by Arvo. He is seen in his ill state being held by Katjaa. Jane will use Duck along with Katjaa and Sarita against Kenny in the car drive. Later, if Kenny is shot by Clementine before killing Jane she can tell him that he will see Katjaa and Duck again. People Killed *Shawn Greene (Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) Killed By *Zombies *Lee Everett (Before reanimation, Determinant) *Kenny (Before reanimation, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) Allies *Clementine *Lee Everett *Carley *Doug *Shawn Greene *Chuck *Ben Paul *Lilly Enemies *Walkers *Brenda *Andy St.John *Danny St.John *Bandits Appearances Season One *"A New Day" *"Starved for Help" *"Long Road Ahead" Season Two *"No Going Back" (Dream Only) Category:The Walking Dead Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Zombies Category:The Walking Dead Game Category:Students Category:Survivors Category:Macon Group Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Telltale Characters Category:Villains